


Sing

by bennyfanks



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Musician Grantaire, Non-canon Names, barista Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyfanks/pseuds/bennyfanks
Summary: Enjolras was mildly annoyed, to say the least. Work had become his quiet sanctuary away from school, and now to hire a musician to disrupt his peace? He didn't raise any objections to M. Valjean, but certainly wasn't thrilled.That is, until the next day a tall, curly-haired man walked into the café with a banged up guitar case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an au i thought of while trying to sleep. naturally, instead of sleeping, i chose to write this at 1am. enjoy

Café sur Mer was a quaint little café in a quaint part of town, run by a kind old man and his equally as kind daughter. Enjolras was thankful to have a job in such a quiet café, as it allowed him time to himself for thinking and relaxing as he made coffee and tea for hours.  
  
As business began to suffer, however, the café got a little less quiet. M. Valjean decided that to bring in customers, he should hire an entertainer to come in a few times a week and, naturally, entertain. His daughter, Cosette, had suggested a young man who was a classmate of her fiancé. He was wonderful on guitar, according to Marius.  
  
Enjolras was mildly annoyed, to say the least. Work had become his quiet sanctuary away from school, and now to hire a musician to disrupt his peace? He didn't raise any objections to M. Valjean, but certainly wasn't thrilled.  
  
That is, until the next day a tall, curly-haired man walked into the café with a banged up guitar case. He walked up to the counter where Enjolras stood waiting for customers.  
  
"Excuse me, this is Café sur Mer, yeah?" he asked a bit nervously.  
  
"Yeah, sign's out front isn't it?" Enjolras replied curtly.  
  
The guitarist chuckled a bit. "Oh, uh, yeah... just wanted to make sure. I'm Antoine Grantaire, the new guitarist." He smiled warmly and held his hand out to the barista.    
  
Enjolras shook it and smiled a bit, taking notice of the man's dazzling blue eyes. His heart fluttered a bit as he cleared his throat. "Alexandre Enjolras. I'm just a barista... You probably want to talk to M. Valjean, right?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yes! Lead the way, Alexandre," Grantaire exclaimed.  
  
So the blonde lead the handsome stranger back to M. Valjean's office, promptly going back to the counter to take a few orders and trying not to about Grantaire.  
  
That is, until he saw the dark-haired man step onto the tiny, makeshift stage with his guitar.  
  
"Hey guys," Grantaire greeted his small audience. "I'm Antoine, and uh, I'm going to be playing you a few songs. I hope you like 'em, and I hope I don't suck," he said, chuckling. Enjolras took notice of the way he laughed at himself.  
  
With that, Grantaire began playing. He quietly strummed the intro to a song Enjolras vaguely recognized. He stayed focused on his task at hand while halfway listening.  
  
That is, until the man started singing. His voice was lovely; a rich tenor voice that Enjolras was immediately enamored with. He couldn't help but stop unloading boxes to watch Grantaire. He seemed so... involved in his performance. Like nothing could distract him. Hell, the café could be on fire and Enjolras was conviced the man wouldn't be torn away from his performance.  
  
Finally, the song came to an end, Grantaire smiling softly. Enjolras almost forgot to clap, he was so entranced by this man. And he suddenly didn't mind the distraction.


End file.
